Kimi To Zutto
by Kato Banko
Summary: Jun se queda en casa de Ren asi que no puede tener sexo en paz con Bason.Es algo asi como la continuación de "Soba ni ite" D esto es para pervertidos que quieran leer un poco de lemon


No se me ocurría de que más escribir así que haré algo así como una "continuación" del fic que hice llamado "Soba ni ite", en ese Yoh contaba la historia, ahora el mismo Ren lo hará...creo que de verdad le faltó lemon así que ahi va...la redacción es pésima pero esto es para que lo lean enfermos pervertidos que sólo quieren leer sexo XD si hay palabras o frases cortadas es porque esta cosa me las corta, me ha pasado muy seguido

* * *

Kimi To Zutto

Hola, me llamo Tao Ren y voy a contarles la parte de esta historia que Yoh no conoce, bueno...si la conoce pero no con detalles como yo, o sea, mi intimidad con Bason...nosotros tenemos sexo desde que yo tengo 18, ahora tengo 25 así ya nos conocemos completamente, ya sabe como y donde tocarme para hacerme sentir placer, claramente yo también sé darle lo que necesita, Jeanne se dedica a visitar moteles lejanos con Marco mientras que yo lo hago en casa, era nuestra rutina y nada parecía salir mal...hasta que a Jun se le ocurrió ir a quedarse a nuestra casa por unas semanas, mi padre para variar no le permitió tener una relación con Pai Long así que se fue del castillo y no pretende volver hasta que le den el permiso, ahí el problema, no me molesta actuar como si estuviera casado con Jeanne, ni siquiera tengo que besarla para disimular pero...no puedo tener sexo si ella está en casa...he pensado en decirle que mi pareja es Bason pero no quiero alterarla ni preocuparla, por lo mismo no se lo he dicho en todos estos años pero ahora estoy en un grave aprieto, llevo dos semanas sin tener relaciones y estoy comenzando a desesperarme, es una tortura tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo...besarlo...dejar que me haga todo suyo...pero debo ser fuerte, yo sé que él también tiene ganas pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Ren!-gritó Jun-iré a la tienda a comprar tu leche-ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a salir, yo la escuché desde la cocina

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado-grité también mientras buscaba algo de comer en el refrigerador, no había casi nada, escuché el sonido de la puerta cuando se cerró, a penas sentimos que ya estaba lejos Bason me abrazó fuertemente por detrás

-Ay!...¿qué estás haciendo?-pregunté sorprendido al sentir sus brazos de esa manera tan sorpresiva, pero no dijo nada, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello lentamente, me desabrochó la camisa y pasó sus manos por mi pecho, eso fue demasiado estímulo-detente...aquí no, por favor-le dije aunque estaba sintiendo placer, Jun iba a regresar el cualquier momento

-Déjeme hacer esto, por favor...sólo será un poco...-decía él en mi oido, su respiración hacía que me dieran más ganas de seguir, su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar mi pantalón mientras que la derecha me masajeaba los pezones, dios mio, mi novio realmente está ardiendo...y creo que yo también, metió su lengua en mi oido derecho haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera

-Ah...! Ba...Bason...-una vez que su mano terminó de bajar mis pantalones empezó a acarisiar mi pene bruscamente...así me gusta...no pude evitar gritar y gemir, me tocaba y lamía de una manera tan sensual y deliciosa que sentía que su piel me quemaba, además llevabamos tanto tiempo sin tocarnos que estabamos desesperados por sentirnos el uno al otro

-Señorito...discúlpeme por hacer esto aquí pero...-dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo

-No te disculpes por nada...sólo sigue...necesito más-movíó su cabeza para lamer mi otra oreja, yo sólo podía gemir y tratar de no gritar muy fuerte por si llegaba Jun, pero me costaba mucho ya que a los pocos minutos sentí algo en mi trasero, algo duro...Bason me estaba rozando su pene que estaba tan ansioso como el mio de tener sexo, nos apoyamos en el refrigerador para estar más cómodos, pasamos unos pocos minutos así, me sentía realmente excitado y sé que él también lo estaba...pero tuvimos que parar ya que sentimos pasos muy cerca

-Es...la señorita Jun-dijo Bason, aun sin dejar de tocarme

-Mierda...justo ahora-con mucho esfuerzo nos separamos, me vestí y traté de tomar aire para que no se notara tanto lo que habiamos hecho, pero antes de que ella entrara en la casa Bason me tomó de la cintura y me besó apasionadamente en los labios, recorrió mi boca con su lengua en un par de segundos y se alejó...yo quedé con ganas de más

-Te amo-susurró con los ojos llenos de tristeza, eso me causó un gran dolor

-Yo igual-dije tocando su cara para que por lo menos me sonriera pero en ese instante entró Jun con la leche entre sus manos así que nos alejamos haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado

-Ya regresé-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien...-respondí sin mirarla para que no notará el rojo de mis mejillas, Bason también miró hacia otro lado, creo que esta noche no podré dormir pensando en lo que acabamos de hacer. Pasó otra maldita semana y mi padre aun no deja que Jun se case con Pai Long, pensé en ir a casa a decirle que la deje hacer lo que ella quiere pero seguramente si yo me meto en el problema se pondrá peor, como si no conociera a ese tipo...en esa semana no ocurrió ningún tipo de roce entre Bason y yo, ni siquiera un beso, se notaba que algo nos pasaba ya que andabamos tristes, distraidos, pensativos, yo pasaba más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha para poder masturbarme que era lo único que me calmaba como para aguantar otra semana más sin que nadie me tocara, fue en una de esas duchas en las que mi novio volvió a sorprenderme de la misma manera en la que lo hizo en la cocina hace un tiempo. Yo había terminado de ducharme, salí y busqué una toalla pero no encontré ninguna en el baño...no puedo salir desnudo porque Jeanne se desmayaria, a Marco es al único que puede ver desnudo, no me quedó otra opción que pedirle a Bason, quien estaba afuera, que me llevara las toallas, a los pocos minutos llegó con ellas

-Bason, no me vayas a mirar porque te vas a...-me sonrojé, yo sé que él es muy sensible a todos los estímulos y no quería provocarle una erección que no pueda ser disfrutada, entró sin mirarme(despúes de todo aunque no mire no puede chocar con los muebles...LOL)pero en cuanto lo miré me di cuenta de que ya lo tenía erecto

-Lo siento...es que yo...-dijo con vergüenza y mirando hacia abajo-aunque no lo mire recuerdo muy bien su cuerpo desnudo, además como acaba de bañarse este lugar tiene el olor de su piel...

-Ay! Koibito...que tierno eres...-no pude evitar sentirme halagado con sus palabras, normalmente soy frío hasta con él pero cuando me dice esas cosas no puedo evitar sonrojarme y ponerme un poco nervioso y feliz, me acerqué y lo besé tiernamente, solté las toallas y me abrazé a su cuello, naturalmente respondió a mi beso tomándome de la cintura, eso duró varios minutos, me faltaba el aire pero no quería dejar de besarlo, necesitaba tanto sentirme querido...

-La señorita Jun está cocinando, no nos va a oir-decía mientras me tocaba el trasero y me miraba a los ojos

-Eso es perfecto-me separé de él y abrí la llave de la ducha para que hiciera ruido y nadie nos oyera, Bason me acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a morder mi cuello, yo gritaba de dolor y placer, comenzó a rozar su pene con el mío lentamente, él como siempre gemía bajito en mi oido, después bajó un poco para lamer mis pezones, sabe que es mi punto débil...me fascina como lo hace, como los mordisquea suavemente y luego los tira dejando toda su saliva caliente, yo estaba gritando muy fuerte pero el ruido del agua era más fuerte aun

-¿Hasta que punto vamos a llegar?-preguntó él mientras lamía y chupaba mi pecho

-Mm..no...no lo sé...¡ah...ah!...hasta que alguien nos llame o algo así-entonces Bason me soltó, se bajó un poco la ropa y me empujó la cabeza para que tuviesemos sexo oral, yo encantado metí su pene en mi boca para saborearlo, lo extrañaba muchísimo...no me agrada admitirlo pero sinceramente en ese momento chupé como una prostituta, de esas que salen en las películas pornográficas, pero no me arrepiento...fue rico, mi novio realmente lo disfrutó y lo sé porque me empujaba la cabeza para que siguiera, pidiéndome más entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas

-Se...señorito...ya...-no alcanzó a terminar ya que en ese momento todo su semen llegó a mi cara con fuerza, nunca pensé que me llegaría a gustar tanto ese líquido ¿será porque se parece a la leche? No lo sé, pero me fascina su sabor

-¿Me vas a penetrar, Koibito?-dije una vez que me había comido todo el semen que estaba en mi cara, él sólo sonrió y me tomó para que me sentará sobre él, estabamos a punto de empezar cuando escuchamos algo

-Ren! ¿aun no terminas?-preguntó desde afuera Jun así que me puse la toalla y salí rapidamente, quedándome nuevamente con las ganas de hacer el amor con Bason, él también se quedó muy triste al no poder penetrarme. Esa noche si que no pude dormir, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y yo lo único que quería era sexo y ni siquiera podía masturbarme porque estaba en la misma habitación con Jeanne, sería grosero

-Ren...-dijo ella, me sorprendió que no estuviera dormida

-¿Qué pasa?-dije con voz perezosa como si ella me hubiese despertado con su comentario

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?¿tienes muchas ganas de acostarte con Bason?-dijo, no por nada llevamos tantos años viviendo juntos, somos muy buenos amigos y me conoce bastante

-Obviamente-respondí tapándome más con las mantas de la cama, estaba avergonzado por admitir algo así

-Puedes masturbarte si lo necesitas, no me molesta-dijo con voz tranquila y serena, me di vuelta por la sorpresa

-¿En serio?-pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos

-Claro-sonrió

-Bien, gracias...iré al baño-me levanté de la cama rapidamente

-En el baño no...Jun podría oirte, haslo aquí en la cama, ya te dije que no me molesta para nada, somos amigos y vivimos juntos-volvió a sonreir así que no me quedó otra que masturbarme en la cama, me puse de lado para no mirarla, hacer esto frente a una chica es realmente traumático...no se lo deseo a nadie, cerré los ojos para pensar en los dos encuentroa que he tenido con Bason desde que llegó Jun, recordaba sus besos, su lengua, sus manos, su semen, su voz en mi oido...todo eso hacía increiblemente placentera la situación, yo no gemía pero frotaba mi pene con mucha fuerza...recordé también las largas noches de sexo que teniamos antes, él me penetraba muchas veces sin cansarse, sin dejar de manosearme y metiéndolo hasta el fondo provocándome un sin fin de orgasmos, no pude aguantar más y eyaculé, sentí placer pero era un placer vacío, sin amor, sin sentimiento, los orgasmos que siento con mi novio hacen que mi cuerpo y mi alma vuelvan a nacer, es una sensación única en el mundo que sólo el amor puede proporcionar, extrañaba tanto eso que las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera detenerlas

-Ren...-dijo Jeanne con tristeza pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, más que le placer carnal extrañaba besar a Bason al despertar, pasar el día juntos en el patip trasero tomados de la mano, sus abrazos mientras cocino la cena, las noches que pasamos mirando las estrellas mientras me susurra al oido que me ama...necesito volver a vivir esas cosas que me dan energía y motivos para vivir.

-Señorito...-Bason que había estado mirando por la ventana todo este tiempo se acercó a mi para consolarme acariciando mi cabeza

-Yo te ayudaré-Jeanne se sentó en la cama con una expresión decidida en su rostro

-¿Eh?¿cómo me vas a ayudar?-la miré con extrañeza al igual que Bason

-Gracias a que nos casamos he podido estar con mi amado Marco tranquilamente durante años y ha llegado la hora de devolverte ese favor, es la justicia no?-se rió y yo seguía sin entender lo que quería hacer, nos dormimos ya que yo estaba cansado, amaneció y yo seguía con la duda, ella como si nada, estaba igual que todos los días hasta que durante el almuerzo hizo un comentario que me hizo entender su plan

-Jun-san¿quiere que la lleve a pasear por el parque?-sonrió dulcemente para ella

-Sí! He oido que es muy lindo pero no he tenido tiempo para visitarlo¿de verdad puede llevarme?-preguntó Jun muy ansiosa

-Claro, eso sí tendriamos que partir mañana temprano y llevar el almuerzo ya que es un parque enorme y estariamos todo el día afuera-dijo pensativa disimulando perfectamente cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones

-Pero Ren se quedaría solo-dijo Jun preocupada

-Ay! Por favor...Ren ya es un adulto y puede cuidar la casa, además está con Bason-nos miró con complicidad, yo no pude ocultar mi sonrisa, no sé como le agradeceré esto

-Está bien, mañana iremos a pasear-Jun le sonrió a Jeanne, todo esta perfectamente planeado. Al día siguiente Jeanne, Jun y Pai Long partieron a las 8 de la mañana al famoso parque, nos despedimos cariñosamente de ellos hasta que ya estaban lejos

-Por fin...por fin solos-abrazé fuertemente a Bason, con mucha alegría

-Sí,aunque estoy tan emocinado que no sé que hacer primero¿o quiere ir a la cama de inmediato?-preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello con ternura

-No es necesario, más que nada quiero pasar el día contigo...sólo contigo, Koibito-le dije mirándolo a los ojos con todo mi amor

-Bien¿qué quiere hacer primero?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Decide tú, siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero,ahora te toca a ti-le dije tocando su cara, estaba tibia y roja

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos al jardín-salimos al patio trasero, caminamos lentamente de la mano hasta llegar a la hamaca amarrada entre dos árboles, nos sentamos en ella, después de mirarnos por largo rato nos besamos lenta y suavemente, después comenzamos a meter la lengua, extrañaba tanto sentir su lengua hirviendo y su saliva deliciosa en mi boca de manera tranquila, sin sentir ese miedo a ser descubiertos, me acosté y él se puso sobre mi, tocó todo mi cuerpo, parte por parte sin olvidar ninguna, me sacó la ropa con delicadeza sin separar su boca de la mía, el viento soplaba y nos despeinaba un poco aunque no enfriaba nuestro calor, al rato terminó de sacarme todo y quedé desnudo ante él

-¿Ahora sí...?¿por fin lo harás?...-dije lleno de emoción con una sonrisa y las mejillas más rojas que nunca

-Sólo espera un momento por favor...quiero contemplarte-me miró de arriba hacia abajo-eres bellísimo

-No exageres, Bason-me reí

-No exagero...eres demasiado perfecto-dijo con voz seria

-Aun no...-lo tomé del cuello para besarlo-cuando mi cuerpo se une al tuyo si que es perfecto-dije, él me dedicó la más amplia de las sonrisas, sus ojos brillaban, creo que los míos también, me tomó de las caderas, separó mis piernas y antes de penetrarme me susurró al oido que me ama...como extrañaba eso...entonces comenzó a introducir su pene con mucha ternura, eso lo hizo aun más placentero de lo normal, luego empezó a empujarme

-¡Ah...!¿así esta bien?¿te gusta?-preguntó él sin detenerse

-Claro que sí...¡Ah!¡Ah!-de inmediato comenzaron los gemidos, afortunadamente los vecinos jamás se han dado cuenta de que los ruidos que provienen de nuestra casa son de dos hombres...pero en fin, no me importaba que nos oyeran, esperé demasiado para volver a hacer el amor con mi Bason así que no pienso ocultar mis gemidos

-Te amo...te amo, te amo...-repetía él mientras lo hacía cada vez más fuerte

-¡Aaaah...! yo también te amo. Koibito...eres lo más importante de mi vida-no sé porqué dije algo tan cursi...pero necesitaba que él lo escuchara ya que se pone muy feliz cuando hago esos comentarios

-Eres tan dulce...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo metía fuerte, creo que demasiado fuerte aunque me gustó

-¡AAAY!-dije y hasta lágrimas me salieron pero no dejé que me lo sacará

-Di...discúlpeme-dijo nervioso y asustado

-Te he dicho que no me trates de usted cuando estemos solos...y me dolió un poco pero aun así no quiero que pares-me moví para que siguiera penetrándome

-Esta bien, seguiré-y dicho esto tomó mis caderas y continúo penetrándome, al principio con algo de miedo pero luego con fuerza y pasión

-¡Ah!sí...así me gusta...¡ah!...no te detengas...-dije con un tono de voz que logró excitar más a Bason así que comenzó a meterlo más rápido y mucho más fuerte...yo gritaba como loco de placer, lo tiraba de la ropa y del cabello...lo hicimos por bastante rato, más de normal pero no nos cansábamos, de hecho parecía que con cada empuje teniamos más energía, hasta que llegó el momento de terminar y ambos llegamos al orgasmo juntos en un tierno beso, sintiendo como su semen caía por mis piernas

-¿Le gustó?-dijo Bason separándose un poco de mi

-Obviamente,no sé para que preguntas...-respondí y luego besé su mejilla, sólo sonrió y se agachó para darme sexo oral

-Espera...espera un poco...-lo alejé de mi con cuidado

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con cara de preocupación

-Nada malo, no pongas esa cara, es sólo que yo también quiero chupar el tuyo...hagamoslo los dos a la vez ¿si?-yo estaba muy entusiasmado y al parecer él también porque aceptó de inmediato así que se acostó en la hamaca, yo me coloqué sobre él poniendo mi pene cerca de su cara, comenzó a chupármelo al mismo tiempo que yo chupaba el suyo, haciendo una pose llamada "69"

-Mm...¿Estás cómodo?-dije mientras lamía la cabeza lentamente

-Claro ¿y tú?-respondió con voz alegre

-También-seguí chupando con fuerza mientras que Bason me lo lamía y mordía por todas partes, yo gemía y a veces gritaba

-¿Lo estoy mordiendo muy fuerte?-preguntó él, aunque estemos teniendo sexo el no puede dejar de ser respetuoso y de preocuparse por mi, pero bueno, esa dulce ternura que tiene es uno de los motivos por los que me lo amo

-No...lo estás haciendo justo como me gusta-respondí muentras metía todo su pene en mi boca logrando que mi novio gritara como nunca lo hacía, yo seguía chupando fuertemente para que volviera a gritar pero el que terminó haciéndolo fui yo ya que a Bason se le ocurrió tocar otras cosas...casi nunca me lo hace así que me sorprendí bastante, aunque por lo que me visto le gusta bastante tocar esas dos cosas que tengo allí, lo que sigue no lo voy a describir con muchos detalles porque no es muy agradable para algunos, sólo diré que a parte de tocarme esas...ehh...cosas, se le ocurrió pasar la lengua también...yo paré de chupar y grité

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él con cara de inocencia

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?¡¿cómo se te ocurre lamer...?!-dije, muy avergonzado y sin mirarlo

-Lo siento...pensé que en estas circunstancias podría gustarte-dijo algo apenado

-No...no te pongas triste-solté su pene para darme vuelta y mirarlo de cerca

-De verdad, perdóname, no era mi intención que...-pero no lo dejé terminar, lo besé rapídamente en los labios consiguiendo que se calmara

-No me molestó, tonto...sólo se me hizo raro pero si me dió placer-comenzé a morder suavemente su cuello haciendo pequeños gemidos cerca de su oido para excitarlo más

-Señorito...-dijo bajito, me abrazó, tocó mi cabello, bajó a mi espalda, a mi trasero hasta llegar a mis testículos de nuevo...los tocó por mucho rato mientras yo trataba de gemir de la manera más sensual posible y parece que estaba resultando porque su pene se ponía cada vez más duro, o al menos eso sentia yo

-Mm...Bason...¡ah!creo que voy a tener un orgasmo...¡ah!-dije sintiendo que ese orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, mi novio los agarró más fuerte provocando que eyaculara y sintiera un infinito placer que recorrió mi cuerpo lentamente

-Eyaculaste mucho...-dijo él mientras tomaba un poco del que había caido y se lo comía alegremente

-Ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir placer-me agaché y chupé su pene que estaba demasiado duro, eso lo hacía más fácil, me empujaba la cabeza y yo mordía cada vez má fuerte, no tardó mucho en eyacular, me llegó bastante semen pero no pude comérmelo porque de inmediato Bason me dió vuelta para penetrarme...cada vez que hacemos esta pose me siento como un perro aunque no me molesta, yo gritaba muy fuerte ya que me lo estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte al igual que hace rato, las lágrimas volvieron a salir pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, al contrario, lo hacía más y más fuerte...al rato empezó a manosear mi pene y mis testículos, era demasiado estímulo, me sentía como cuando me manoseó en la cocina hace un tiempo, sentía que me estaba ahogando de tanto placer pero era delicioso así que le pedí que siguiera, si bien su pene ya es grande, cuando lo hace así de fuerte se siente aun más largo...eso también me gustaba mucho, después de varios minutos eyaculó dentro de mi, yo también lo hice en su mano así que ambos gritamos muy alto al momento del orgasmo, fue tan bueno que hasta me sentía mareado

-¿Estás cansado?-me preguntó mientras me sacaba los cabellos de la cara que estaban pegados por el sudor

-No, para nada...quiero más-lo besé apasionadamente mientras lo despeinaba, él hizo lo mismo

-¿Quieres que sigamos haciéndolo aquí o vamos a otra parte de la casa?-dijo y yo me sorprendí muchísimo, es rarísimo que diga esas cosas ya que no le gusta mucho hacer cosas raras en la cama, la verdad es que ha hecho cosas extrañas hoy, debe ser porque tiene muchas ganas y necesitaba sexo

-Vamos a la casa y lo hacemos donde tú quieras-dije levantándome de la hamaca

-No, no te levantes-me detuvo tomándome del brazo

-¿Y si no me levanto como voy a entrar a la casa?-dije con cara de duda, Bason se puso de pie y me tomó en brazos

-Es peligroso que camines si no traes zapatos-dijo, tomó mi ropa y entramos a la casa, es increible ver como piensa en todo...yo estaba muy sonrojado y feliz...la verdad es que me gusta que él me consienta, me hace sentir muy especial. Dejó mi ropa en la habitación y nos fuimos a la cocina, me sentó en un mueble y me penetró, luego lo hicimos en el suelo, en la mesa de la sala, en el escritorio de mi habitación, en las escaleras, en todas las camas y cuando se supone que me iba a bañar para terminar lo volvimos a hacer en la ducha, realmente esto parecía una película pornográfica, no entiendo como podiamos seguir y seguir sin parar pero me encantó, cuando logré secarme y vestirme fuimos a la cocina porque yo tenía muchísima hambre, estaba agotado

-¿Qué hora es, Koibito?-pregunté mientras hacía los fideos

-Las 19 hrs con 23 minutos-respondió

-Es temprano...ellas regresarán como a las 22 o 23 hrs, ven aquí ¿si?-dije mirándolo a los ojos con dulzura, se acercó y me abrazó por detrás como siempre lo hace cuando cocinamos solos

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-dijo muy cerca de mi oido, no puedo creer que aun quiera más...

-No es necesario...aunque si tienes ganas de cocinar puedes hacerlo ahora-respondí acercando su cara con mi mano para besarlo, no me canso de sentir sus labios pegados a los mios

-Si tú haces el almuerzo podría hacer el postre-sonrió tiernamente, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza

Al poco rato mis fideos ya estaban casi listos, al otro lado estaba mi novio revolviendo algo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-Pastel-dijo mientras seguía revolviendo con la mirada perdida en la mezcla

-¿Pastel de qué?-volví a preguntar con más curiosidad aun

-De durazno-se volteó para mirarme, él sabía que me iba a sorprender al escuchar eso, hace mucho que no lo comía y es mi postre favorito, Bason me conoce demasiado

Terminé de preparar los fideos y me los comí tranquilamente mientras se horneaba el pastel, él lo miraba como si con eso lograra que se preparara más rápido, aunque siempre se queda mirando un rato las cosas que son nuevas para él, ha utilizado el horno millones de veces pero sé que sigue siendo novedoso ya que en su época no existían

-Señorito-dijo de pronto, yo sólo lo miré esperando que me hablara

-¿Puedo...-se sonrojó-Puedo darle de comer en la boca?-yo también me sonrojé, a veces me daban ganas de que lo hiciera pero me avergonzaba pedírselo

-Si eso quieres-dije soltando los palillos, creo que le extrañó un poco que yo aceptara de inmediato ya que eso no es normal en mi pero estabamos solos después de mucho tiempo así que no había tiempo para la vergüenza, se levantó de su silla, se colocó al lado mió, tomo los palillos, los metió en el plato de fideos y me dió un poco, yo lo comí y en ese momento ambos sentimos que nuestra relación había crecido un poco, en todo este día juntos nuestra unión se hizo micho más fuerte y esto lo comprovaba, nos sonreimos mutuamente y Bason siguió dándome los fideos tiernamente hasta que el plato quedó vacío, justo en ese momento el pastel terminó de hornearse así que lo sacamos juntos de allí, esperamos unos minutos para que se enfriara y luego saqué un trozo para comerlo, estaba genial

-¿Está bien?-preguntó mientras me abrazaba

-Claro, tú cocinas muy bien Bason-le respondí, él me quitó el tenedor de las manos, sacó un pedacito de pastel y lo puso frente a mi, yo me lo comí sin quejarme al igual que la vez anterior, lo demás del pastel y de los fideos se lo dejaremos a Jun y a Jeanne ya que llegarán cansadas.

Ya eran las 21 hrs y no nos quedaba mucho tiempo, además hacía bastante frío así que me abrigué y fuimos a ver televisión abrazados, bueno...ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en las noticias, estabamos concentrados en el calor de nuestras manos entrelazadas, de nuestros cuerpos pegados el uno al otro sin hacer ningún movimiento, el ambiente era perfecto para decirnos cosas dulces pero aun me da algo de vergüenza expresarle lo que realmente siento a través de palabras de amor, creo que se dió cuenta de mis intenciones así que me hizo el favor de empezar, me acercó más hacia él y movió su cabeza cerca de mi oido, allí comezaron las frases tiernas, me decía que me ama, que quiere estar conmigo para siempre, que nadie nos va a separar, que

es la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerme, cosas que todos dicen pero que realmente me llegaban al corazón, me llenaban...él me dijo tantas cosas hermosas que al poco rato yo también comenzé a revelarle varias cosas que tenía guardadas en mi corazón desde aquel día en que comenzé a amarlo, el frío aumentaba y Bason me abrazaba para que no me resfriara, a pesar de que es un espíritu siento la calidez de su cuerpo, después de decirnos esas palabras de profundo amor que habiamos mantenido ocultas mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy débil, los párpados me pesaban y casi no podía moverme

-Bason...-dije con un hilo de voz

-Tienes sueño¿verdad? Vamos a la habitación, yo te llevo-dijo tomándome en brazos

-No..no quiero dormir, quiero seguir besándote-me quejé

-Lo sé, yo también pero ha sido un día agotador y tienes que descansar, yo me quedaré a tu lado cuidándote mientras duermes y recibiré a la señorita Jun y a Jeanne-san cuando lleguen-cuando terminó de decir esoya estabamos en la habitación, me acostó y me arropó, no me puso el pijama porque hacía demasiado frío como para cambiarse de ropa, se metió a la cama junto a mi y me apoyé en su pecho

-Buenas noches, Koibito...nunca olvidaré este día-dije bajito

-Yo tampoco...buenas noches, Koibito-fue lo último que escuché ya que me dormí, esa noche tuve sueños maravillosos...todo relacionado con el hermoso día que habiamos pasado juntos, soñé que viajábamos por todo el mundo, conociamos millones de lugares y personas, y cada comida que me daban ganas de probar Bason me la daba en la boca...y nadie nos miraba feo ni nada así, era un mundo perfecto. Al día siguiente desperté en sus brazos también, me asusté ya que se supone que nadie podía vernos así de juntos

-Bason...¿dónde están ellas?¿llegaron bien?-le pregunté

-Sí, llegaron a las 22hrs con 17 minutos, se divirtieron mucho así que para no molestarte durmieron juntas-dijo con una amplia sonrisa es su rostro

-Ya veo¿no dijeron nada porque estábamos durmiendo juntos?-le dije algo preocupado

-La señorita Jun sospechó un poco pero Jeanne-san de inmediato le dijo que estabas durmiendo conmigo porque no te gusta dormir solo y como ella no estaba-me abrazó acariciando mi cabello

-Entiendo, menos mal que se le ocurrió una excusa-le respondí el abrazo acarisiando su espalda, de pronto sentimos que la puerta se abría así que nos separamos

-Vaya, por fin despertaste-dijo Jeanne al entrar

-Hola...me asustaste, pensé que era Jun-respiré hondo en señal de alivio

-Ella siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar y ya ven a desayunar que después tenemos que salir-me dijo mientras buscaba algo en su armario de vestidos elegantes

-¿Salir?¿y a dónde?-pregunté

-Al castillo de tu familia, habrá una reunión familiar y por la noche una gran fiesta-ni siquiera me miraba al hablar, estaba muy concentrada eligiendo un vestido

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo de la fiesta?-le dije, esta vez si se volteó para responder

-Para celebrar el compromiso de Jun y Pai Long, le acaban de llamar para decirle que puede casarse¿no es genial?-sonrió como de costumbre, yo me quedé paralizado de la emoción, no podía creer que por fin volvería a pasar tiempo con Bason como antes, y también estaba feliz por Jun que podrá casarse con el hombre que ama, después de abrazar y besar dulcemente a mi novio me fui a duchar y desayunar lo más rápido que podía, lleno de felicidad. Fuimos a la reunión familiar y nos quedamos toda la tarde allí para estar por la noche en la fiesta, estaba tan feliz que hasta baile, algo que jamás había hecho en público, pero no sentí vergüenza...la vida me sonreía nuevamente y quería aprovecharlo al máximo al igual que los siguientes días en los que no desperdiciaré ninguna oportunidad de estar con mi Bason y expresarle con palabras el infinito amor que siento por él, un amor mutuo, hermoso, tierno, fuerte y sobre todo...eterno.

Fin

No esta tan bueno...pero lo hice en una época de stress escolar asi ke me lo perdono XD creo ke me excedí un poco con el lemon asi ke lo mas seguro es ke me lo borren en fin, dejen review si les gustó :3


End file.
